Tonight I'm Loving You
by lunaluv22
Summary: This has been in my head since I heard the line "if I had a type it would be you." I mean come on we all know tori's jaden's type, story: Jaden see tori at a night club and falls for him and is determaned to gethim. Songfic, yaoi


**Tonight, I'm loving you**

Jaden sees tori at a night club and falls for him and is determined to make tori fall for him. Jaden's a little ooc in this hope you like. Songfic song Tonight I'm loving you by Enrique iglesias, if you don't know who tori is one of chazz's friend's seen in episodes one and two. He's the cute bluenette with the south country accent. Warning slash, language, disclaimer I don't own anything

_Yoooouuuuu-_

_oohhhh-_

_Yoouuuuuuuuuuuu_

Tori walked around the dance floor 'why did I let goki talk me into comin' here?' He wondered, unbeknownst to him, he'd caught someone's eye. Jaden yuki stared at the boy in front of him, he was tall with curled dark teal hair, smooth slender arms and legs, sightly pale skin. And gray eyes, he wore a purple tank top, blue jean shorts, black ankle boots and small rectangle glasses. He flicked his wrist and some bracelets glinted. He had a locket around his neck it was silver heart shaped on a diamond chain. It had a satfire in the middle,

"wow he's hot" jaden thought out loud.

He pushed himself away from the bar and made his way over to the boy,

"hey what's your name?" He asked, the boy turned to him,

"tori wakame, what's it to ya?" Jaden smirked,

"I'm jaden yuki and I like 'em feisty" he told him.

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious_

_that I want you too_

"Well, I'm board so if ya'll excuse me" jaden grabbed tori's arm, tori turned to glare at him.

"Just admit it" jaden told him,

"admit what?" Tori asked, jaden laughed pulling tori close, he felt tori shiver slightly.

"I know you want me" he whispered in his ear. Tori tried to pull away

"no I don't" tori said, jaden held onto him.

"it's ok admit it after all I made it obvious that I want you too" he said.

_So put it on me_

"Yea, you did and I don't feel the same way" tori told him, jaden just grinned

"come on hun. You know it's true, so put it on me" he said, tori raised a slim eyebrow.

"Oh ya wan' me to put it on ya?" He asked,

"yea" jaden said, tori smirked,

"well if ya insist" he said. Grabbing a glass of beer and dumping it all over jaden's head,

"hey!" He cried,

"what ya said, put it on ya" tori said innocently.

_Let's remove the_

_space between_

_me and you_

"Ok my bad, let me refraze, let's remove the space between me and you" he said. Tori rolled his eyes 'this guy can't take a hint' he thought,

"look I'm a little busy. So bye" he said, jaden grabbed his arm,

"no not bye, I want you to see how much fun I am" he said.

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way_

_that you move_

"How's that?" Tori asked, jaden grinned widely,

"easy no just rock your body" he said.

"Like this?" Tori asked placing his hands on jaden's shoulders and flipping over him. Jaden turned and grabbed him, tori glared at him again, jaden just grinned and pulled him close.

"Damn I like the way that you move" he said.

"Thanks" tori said dryly, jaden brushed tori's bang up and saw his ear ring.

_So give it to me_

_cause I already know_

_what you wanna do_

"Tori come on what harm could one kiss do?" Jaden asked, tori sighed,

"if I kiss ya, will ya leave me alone?" He asked,

"if you don't like it" jaden said,

"fine" tori said. Jaden grinned and tori kissed him, tori wanted to say he hated it, but he couldn't. He melted into the kiss pressing closer, jaden pulled away,

"give it" he said.

"What?" Tori asked wosy from the kiss,

"I know you liked it, so give it to me, cause I already know what you wanna do" jaden said.

_Here's the_

_situation been_

_to every nation_

"No, I know your a player and I don't do one night stands" tori told him. Jaden frond,

"you heard?" Tori nodded, jaden sighed,

"look here's the situation, I've been to every nation. And been with a lot of people" he confessed, tori pulled away.

_Nobody's ever_

_made me feel the_

_way that you do_

Jaden held on to him,

"please, don't go it's true I've been with a lot of people. But nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do" jaden explained. Tori looked at him,

"I want to believe you, but all the rumors I've heard, it's really hard" tori told him.

_You know_

_my_

_motivation_

"Tori I know what you've heard, so you know my motivation, but with you it's different. I feel different around you" jaden told him, tori looked at him,

"I want to believe you. But it's not easy" tori told him, jaden frond he didn't want tori to go. But he didn't know how to convince him, he really did care about him. 'There must be away' jaden thought as they stared at each other.

_Given my_

_reputation_

"I know given my reputation, you can't really trust me, but I do care about you" jaden told him. Tori was silent

"I guess I could give this a chance" tori said finally. Jaden grinned broadly and hugged him, 'you won't regret this' he thought.

_Please, excuse_

_me. I don't_

_mean to be rude_

"Then let's get started, hey bar keep two pitchers" jaden said,

"I actually only drink red wine" tori told him.

"Well just try some beer" jaden insisted pushing the glass towards him.

"I have tried it and I prefure red wine and ya're bein' really rude" tori said. Jaden stopped,

"sorry tori, but please, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But I really want you to have a good time" jaden told him. Tori sighed,

"I would have a good time if ya don't like a possessive jerk" tori told him.

"I won't I promise" jaden said grinning widely.

_But tonight I'm loving you_

_oh you know_

_that tonight I'm loving you_

Jaden and tori danced, jaden's eyes wondered down to tori's butt. 'Nice ass' he thought, before he knew it his hand had reached out. And pinched tori's ass, tori spun around and slapped him,

"keep yar hands to yarself" he said.

"Sorry, but I can't help it, because tonight I'm loving you" jaden said.

"And when tomorrow comes, who will ya be "lovin'" then?" Tori asked, hands on his hips.

_Oh you know_

_That tonight I'm loving you_

"Oh you know who" jaden said,

"do I?" Tori asked, sternly jaden just smirked.

"Oh don't give me that, cause I know , that you know, that tonight, tomorrow, and forever I'm loving you" he said.

"Jus' keep yar hands where I can see 'em" tori said.

"If that's what make's you comfortable" jaden said.

_You're so damn pretty_

_If I had a type than baby it would be you_

"But it's not exactly easy, you're just so damn pretty" jaden said.

"What ever" tori muttered, not believing him,

"come on bay, if I had a type than it would be you" jaden said.

"Ya mean that?" tori asked,

"of course" jaden said kissing tori again.


End file.
